May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor
by MaximumPwnage
Summary: Rosemary Peters is just a normal merchant girl living in District 12 after the rebellion. She lives a good, affluent life helping her parents and sister run the apothecary. When she is chosen as tribute, her life will never be the same.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I decided to write about the first Hunger Games. I would love it if you would review this and give me feedback (not too harsh please). Thanks for reading!**

Prologue

Shops were closed. Nobody went to work or school. The streets were a barren wasteland, devoid of all signs of life.

Of course, since the rebellion started, this was a typical day in District 13.

The brave (or hopelessly naïve) souls were out fighting the oppressive force known as the Capitol, leaving the women, children, and those unfit for battle back in the District. None of those left behind dared to leave the safety of their homes. Who knows how the Capitol could punish them if they lost?

While the citizens of District 13 remained fearful yet hopeful, a loud, sharp sound pierced the skies. The buildings ignited and District 13 was no more. The citizens who weren't blown to bits the instant the nukes hit the ground were buried beneath the rubble of their own fortresses.

Nobody knows what has become of them.

Chapter 1

I woke up feeling sunlight on my face. I looked out my second story window and judged by the activity on the streets that it is about 10:30. That's what I love about days off: no one tells you when you can and can't wake up.

The thing is, there's always a catch. We are never out of school for no reason. And this time, the reason is the Hunger Games.

Everyone in District 12 has to crowd into the town square because of some idiot beggars thought that they could rebel against the Capitol. When they failed, they nuked District 13 and set some new rules for the rest of us. First off, they sent in new, more powerful law enforcement officials, I heard someone call them "Peacekeepers" earlier. They also established the Hunger Games. What they do is they take a boy and a girl from every District in Panem, and then lock them in an arena to kill each other, all on national TV. We all have to be in the town square this afternoon for the Reaping, where they choose the unfortunate participants.

Why aren't I worried? The Tributes (kids participating in the Games) are more likely to be stupid brats from the Seam, the filthy coal mining community in District 12. No one a respectable merchant girl would associate with would likely be a Tribute.

Nevertheless, the Reaping is going to start soon, and I only have an hour to get ready. We are all expected to be dressed nicely. I guess these Games aren't _entirely_ bad. At least I get an excuse to wear something decent, rather than the boring school uniform I have to wear most days.

I opened my closet and picked a fancy turquoise dress out of the multitude of gowns. I brushed through my long, wavy blond hair. I parted it to the left, then swept over my right shoulder, using many pins to keep it in place. After about thirty minutes of making sure that I look perfect, I hear a shout downstairs.

"Rosemary Lila Peters! Get down here this instant! We have to be IN THE SQUARE in exactly twenty minutes! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, mother," I replied, rolling my eyes. I grabbed a turquoise ribbon from my closet and tied my hair back. I slid my feet into the nice leather shoes that were waiting. I looked into the mirror and smiled. There! I look perfect! I turned around and walked down the stairs.

There was a fine piece of bread waiting at my place at the table, but I ignored it. There's plenty of time to eat after the Reaping. I thought about taking it to eat during the Reaping, but I decided not to. Bring any food too close to the Seam kids and they will have their grubby little hands all over it before you even had a chance to take one bite.

My mother, my father, and my older sister Deliah were waiting for me. I approached them slowly. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Are you kidding, Rosemary," Deliah snapped. "We've been ready for ages. Let's get outta here before the Peacekeepers come!"

I rolled my eyes again and we silently walked to the square. As we approached the largest part of town, I began to see the population of District 12. I saw the merchant kids and I waved to the largest crowd of them. I saw residents of the Seam who looked familiar, but I didn't recognize any of them. Everyone from the Seam looks exactly the same to me.

As we entered the square, a tall Peacekeeper in a plain white uniform herded Deliah with the other eighteen year old girls and directed me to the herd of fourteen year old girls. I walked forward, noticing the telltale dark hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. I had to be close to these Seam brats for the entire hour? The Hunger Games would be _nothing_ compared to this!

A loud horn signaled our attention to the stage. On the stage was a strange Capitol woman with green bright green hair and a painfully bright orange dress. I realized how much I'd hate to live in the Capitol. They have the strangest ideas of beauty!

"Good morning, District 12!" she exclaimed. "My name is Reena Sharp and as many of you already know, I will be selecting the tributes who will represent you in the first annual Hunger Games!"

Reena awkwardly paused in her speech. She must've been expecting us to clap. I smiled at the thought. Why would we ever clap for _her?_

"Well then," Reena continued, "Let's choose our tributes. Ladies first!" She put her hand in the glass bowl on the stage, looking for a name to select. She grasped a slip of paper with some unfortunate girl's name on it. She cleared her throat as she read the name out loud.

"Rosemary Peters!"


End file.
